Voices
by mistressbellatrix
Summary: This will be rewritten and continued on my new account. See profile for new account pen name.
1. Something's Wrong

"Ya Shlaslo S Uma..."

Al whipped his head in Ed's direction. "Huh?" Ed's golden eyes avoided his brother's.

"..." his only response was a slight shrug. His long blond braid danced in the strong breeze. "Storm's coming."

"...Yeah..." Al brushed back his long ponytail. "Gotta find shelter." After that, they spoke no more. A while later, they came upon a city. The sign read, "Wilkommen Zu Munich."


	2. Brother

"Jesus, it's cold!" Al shivered. His brother remained oblivious. "What the hell's yer problem? Can't you be a little happy that I can feel?" He went to shove Ed.

Ed reached up and grabbed Al's arm. "If you do, I'll make you wish you couldn't feel!" His grip was painfully tight, his eyes full of rage. Al was actually afraid of his brother.

"Let go of me, dammit!" He yelled, frightened. Even tough he was 16, he was still coveting some childish habits. He roughly grabbed Ed's wrist, vaguely aware of the cold, sharp bite of the metal limb. Ed quickly let go, only to glare daggers before return to his silent state.

Al rubbed his bicep. "I'll bet it's red..." He thought. He remained behind Ed a few feet until they reached a small motel.

In the room, Al turned to his brother. "I bet I know why you're so bitchy. I'm sorry I couldn't get your arm and leg back. I used all my power to seal the phlosopher's stone! If we try again, with more skills, I'm sure-"

"Shut up. I'm tired..." Ed didn't even turn to face Al. He exited. Al stared at his retreating form.

"Yeah? Well, fuck you too."


	3. What the hell?

Al fell asleep listening to the sounds of the storm. He worried about Ed. What flew up his ass? In the end, he figured that Ed was mad that Envy and Silence got away. He slept like a rock.

All was well until he awoke. He opened his eyes to find Ed slumped against the wall. Blood smeared across the wall where he must have slid down. He had blood splattered across his face, but it wasn't his. The blood that was soaking into the once blue carpet was. It pumped out of a deep slice in his side. Al shot up and rushed at his brother.

"Oh fuck! What the shit happened! Are you-" His words were cut off as he studied his brother's wounds. He caught sight of something white sticking out of Ed's hip. "You broke your hip..." Bone potruded from Ed's flesh. He lifted his head. He locked gazes with Al. Blood poured out of his mouth.

"Al...it hurts..." His voice was that of a child.

"What did you do...?" Ed turnedhis head towards the window. Al lokked, becoming aware of faint shrieks coming from the street. He got up and peered out of the dirt-stained windows. A strangled sort of scream welled in his throat. Laying in the street, in qiute a few pieces, was-

"...Silence..." The newest sin was gutted and mutilated for all to see. His ribcage had split wide open, revealing a black set of lungs. His heart was gone. His intestines spilled out onto the street. The throat was torn open roughly. His spine was absent. He had no lungs. His long black hair soaked up some of the blood that poured out of a large gash in his forehead. It looked as if it had been caused by a blade.

Al turned his head and nearly vomited. Retching, he returned to Ed. "You did this...?" Ed's eyes never met his brother's.

"This is, this is **_sick!_** I knew you were angry, but this is...I don't know what this is!" He fought an angry urge to shake his brother, but remembered his shattered hip and didn't want to hurt him any more that he already was. He was mad, but didn't want to take it out on Ed. After all, he needed help. He sighed harshly. "If we move fast, we can get away. You need medical attention."


	4. How touching

Ed passed out a few miles out of Munich. Thankfully, The train to Leipzeig was boarding. The attendants gave the pair funny looks, but let them on. Ed's pale face and empty eyes made him look dead. Al set Ed down on the seat carfully and slowly, as to not jar his mangled hip. Ed grunted in pain. Al couldn't help but to fell a twinge of remorse. "Sorry." He should have wrapped the hip tighter, but they didn't have much time to get out. Blood was already soaking throught the makeshift splint. All Al could do was tie a piece of ripped sheet around Ed's waist and rush out of the city.After a few minutes, Al felt Ed slump against him. He glanced down and was relieved to find that Ed wasn't dead. He too felt sleep tugging at his mind.

"Achtung! Wilkommen zu Leipzeig! Auf wiedersein!" Al gathered Ed up in his arms, trying hard not to damage his hip. He cringed when he felt and heard Ed's bones groan and rub together. In his sleep, Ed winced. Al carried Ed off the train. He squinted as harsh sunlight hit his eyes. He could hear street preformers sing and laugh.

"Wilkommen zu diesseverruckten zeit..." A sad song was being sung by a brunette woman. For a minute, Al saw Lust, but it was just some german girl. But she was staring right at them, as if singing to them. That made shivers crawl up his spine. He quickly looked away and searched for a hospital. Ed's blood was soaking his arm.

Al let out a sigh as he neared the hospital. He used what little german he knew to get a doctor. In the lobby, he cringed at every shriek Ed let out as the doctor set the bones.

Lying in the hospital cot, Ed looked so hepless and weak, Al found it hard to believe he had massacred Silence in the fucked up fashion he did. "Ed?" He called softly, half-hoping he was too sedated to respond. He was. The Serotonin was a heavy sedative. He'd be out for hours. "Ed, I know you have reasons for what you did, but I'm scared that you'll do that to me." He looked at the floor. "But I'm glad that you're back to normal. I love you, buddy." He turned and left.


	5. Are you insane? Or am I?

Al rushed back to the hospital the following night. "Shit!" He banged the doors open to find numerous mutilated bodies in a sea of blood. Some had no heads, no arms, legs, organs, even flesh had been stripped off. Felling sick, Al focused his attention on his brother, who had enered, licking blood off his blade. "...Ed..." Al felt goosebumps take over his flesh. Ed's eyes were glowing blood red! Al could fangs flash white as Ed slurped the blood.

"Come to join me, brother?" Ed seemed to sneer that last word, tauntingly. Something in his eyes made Al feel uncomfortable. What was it? Lust? Ed retracted his blade and stepped towards his brother. Al could feel the darkness eminating from his brother.

"Ed, what happened to you?" Al's voice quivered slightly.

"I woke up..." was his vague answer. Ed raised his hand and stroked Al's face. In the darkness, Ed's eyes gave off a beautiful red glow. Al lost himself in them. Almost. His body weakened, but his mind was screaming

"NO!Don't you fucking dare give in to him! He's your frigging brother, for fuck's sake! Snap out of it!" His brain gave him an imaginary slap. Al realized what was happening and didn't like it. He was about to fuck his brother, or the other way around. Al raised his own hand and thought about what he was about to do. The mere thought wrenched his heart. His fist collided with Ed's hip. Blood squealched through the gauze. Ed let out a blood-curdling shriek. Blood welled up in his throat and spilled out of his mouth. He collapsed on his side, spewing swear-words in Russian and any other language he spoke. He gripped his throbbing hip and groaned miserably, like a scared child. Al instantly regretted his decision and fell to his knees next to his injured sibling. He petted Ed's head, muttering apologies and calming words.

"Al...that hurt..." Blood ran down his cheek. He coughed and a blood clot splated against the floor next to Al's knee.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Al let a few remorsefull tears drip to the floor.


	6. Who is that?

That was what Al imagined himself doing. Before he could put his daydream into action, Ed grabbed his arm.

"Naughty..." He slowly lowered the arm. "Playing dirty just isn't nice..." He licked the side of his brother's face.

"Ed, please don't do this..." Al squeezed his eyes shut. "This isn't-"

"Just shut up, you'll ruin the moment..." Ed's other hand found Al's pants buttons.

"Hey, you're doing my job..." A voice drifted from the darkness. Al seemed to have stop breathing. Lust stepped out of the shadows, and she didn't seem happy. "I believe**_ I _**am the sin of Lust." She transmutated her arm into a large balck shadowy thing. There were no words to describe it. Ed stepped away from Al, who sank to the blood-sprayed floor. His body seemed to have lost it's power.

"So? I got here first." Ed fixed his death glare on the pale woman. "Besides, he's **_MY_** brother. I can do with him as I please." He extended his arm blade.

"Hah! Do you really plan to fight me in your condition? You must be insane." Lust laughed at Ed.

"Believe me, I am!" Ed lunged at Lust.

"This fight will be over faster than you think." Lust easily dodged Ed's attack and countered with a swift kick in his side, narrowly missing his hip, but squarely hitting the slit that had just barely begun to heal.

"Gckhack!" Ed collided with the floor, his side throbbing. He felt as if he were hit with a truck.

"My my. I find it hard to believe that it was you who defeated Avarice. Such a shame." Lust sneered.

"Not just him..."

Lust stared at Ed. "What do you mean by that?" Her crimson eyes bored into Ed's back.

Ed raised himself up to his elbows and knees. "Remember Silence?" He grinned at Lust.

"That was YOU!" Lust gave Ed's ribs a monstrous kick. He rebounded off the wall, spitting blood. "It was you...you killed my brother." Her eyes told a tale of hatred. "You stole my brother away, now I'll steal something of yours. And believe me," She flipped Ed onto his back and kneeled next to him. "it will be something you'll miss." She raised her shadowy arm.


	7. Punishment

The shadowy arm lowered into Ed's chest. A bright blue light lit half of the room.

"What the fucking shit are you doing!" Al screamed.

Lust yanked on something and withdrew her "arm." The light faded at once, but the thing Lust held in her hand gave off a dim red glow.

"What did you do?" Al asked.

"I stole his soul." She said simply. Sort of like what happened to you, only a bit reversed." She smirked at Al. "Don't look at me like that. Be glad I didn't destroy his body." She retreated to the shadows. "Maybe I'll give it back when I'm done playing with it.

When she was gone, Al shot up and rushed to his brother. "Ed! Ed!" He shook his brother. He didn't wake. "Fuuuck! NOOOOO!" Al cried in despair. "Why? Why did he deserve that!" Al cradled his sibling's body and sobbed for a while. "Ed, you're so cold…"


	8. Begining

Al sighed and stood up. "Thanks Mustang. I owe you one." He rubbed his eyes.

Roy frowned. "You should get some sleep. You're in no condition to wander about."

"No. I can't stop. Who knows what she might do? She might feed it to Gluttony."

Hawkeye coughed. "I'm going too." Everyone looked at her. "What? He might need protection." She shrugged.

"Then I'm going as well." Roy announced.

Al sighed. "Thanks, guys." He gave them a faint smile. "I'm going to get ready now." He exited the room.

"Poor kid…" Hawkeye muttered as soon as Al was gone.

Al paused by Ed's old room. It was empty by now. They'd moved all his stuff into one of the rooms on the next level.

"Fucking bitch…" Al slammed his fist against the wall, successfully producing a large burnt crater. "I'll get my revenge!"

In his room, Al put on one of his brother's outfits and took his watch. He slipped it into his pocket.

Before he left for the train, he paid Ed a visit.

He was ghostly white and ice cold. He looked completely deceased, but Al could just barely feel a faint life signal. "Don't worry, I'll get your soul back."


	9. Train

"Where do we go?" Hawkeye asked.

"Stuttgart." Al responded.

"How do you know?"

"She's always there when she's not looking for possible victims."

"Ok then." Roy turned to the ticket agent. "Drei tickite zu Stuttgart."

The train was nearly empty. The silence was a comfort to Al. Moonlight cast creepy shadows across the floor. Every time someone moved, the shadows distorted.

"Al? Al? Al!" Roy's voice jerked Al back to reality. L snapped his head up.

"Huh? Sorry…"

Hawkeye sighed. "You should have taken a nap, really."

"I didn't really feel like it." Al looked back down at the shadows. He studied Roy's shadow. From the shape of it, he could tell he was looking at him. "You need something?" He said, not looking up. The Roy-shadow jerked, startled.

"Uh,no. Not really." The shadow's head thinned. Roy focused his gaze out the window, which was stupid because all that was out there were trees.

"You like my brother, right?" Al asked suddenly.

Roy let out a strangled choking sound. The shadow engaged in a 2 second seizure. "What? Why-"

"I can tell. Just by the way you talk to him, look at him. You can't hide things well." Al met Roy's confused gaze.

"Am I really that obvious?" He rubbed his temples. "I was never really good at blocking things."

Hawkeye grinned. "I knew there was something going on. I thought it was just a phase of stupidity."

It was Roy who directed his attention to the floor this time. Although he couldn't hide his affections well, he was an expert on hiding his pain. He was slowly dying inside just thinking about Ed.


	10. Promise?

"Why can't I ever do anything! I never get to go anywhere!" Ed fumed. He'd just been told that he was excluded from yet another mission. "Al was right! You really do hate me!"

It took every fiber in Roy's body to keep from slapping Ed. "No, he's wrong…" He muttered under his breath.

"Um…?" Ed didn't quite catch Roy's comment.

"I said before, I'm not going to let you die under my Jurist Diction."

Roy shuddered as he remembered. He'd failed at keeping that promise. The wall that secluded his emotions was crumbling. Making an excuse, he entered an empty car. There, his steps slowed, his shoulders trembled. He fell to his knees in the middle of the dark car, sobbing. "DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist against the floor of the train car. "Why didn't you let me protect you! Why did you run away?" He felt his soul dissolve. "Why didn't I keep my promise…?" Moonlight washed over the car, and Roy thought he saw Ed sitting in one of the booths. A tree blocked the light for a split-second, and Ed was gone. Roy buried his face in his hands.


	11. Revenge

Al traced the watch design with his finger. Ed used to do that all the time. Al put the watch away. Just looking at it hurt.

"I remember when we were kids…" Al began. Hawkeye nodded.

"He was always at your side."

"Yeah. He promised, after Mom died, that he'd always be there if I needed him…"Al's voice cracked. "He was never good at keeping promises." He broke, and covered his face with his brother's red coat.

All Hawkeye could do was give Al a light pat.

"It still smells like him…like that cologne…" At that moment, reality punched Al in the face. There was no way he could pull of getting Ed's soul back from Lust in time. He'd die before they'd even reach Stuttgart. But still, he didn't want to give up without even trying. Roy would personally skin him alive if he gave up. Like he said earlier, he'd get his revenge.


	12. Plans?

Lust tossed the crimson orb in the air, catching it with ease.

"What are you going to do with that?" Envy asked.

"I'm going to use this and the brat's body to resurrect Silence."

"What if it doesn't work?" Envy's eyes followed the movement of the soul.

"Then I'll break it." Lust answered. "If it can't bring one person back, then it's a piece of shit."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you like this…"

"Like what?"

"Well, you know…all ambitious…"

Lust smiled. "Well, now I have something fun to do, and I plan on doing it my way."

Envy shrugged. "Yeah, but what about equal exchange?"

Lust sighed. "I forgot about that." She thought for a minute. "I'll give you up!" She said jokingly.

"Not funny!" Envy growled. "Seriously, we need to think about this."

"We'll think of something."


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTEREAD!

I will no longer be posting here, due to the lack of reviews and the murderously annoying flames. I will be posting on FAC, Paperdemon and AFF.

**I ABSOLUTELY FORBID DARTH HUNTER AND FANGSES FROM EVEN READING ANY OF MY WORKS FROM HERE ON OUT! THEY ARE BOTH PERMANENTLY ON MY SHIT-LIST!**


End file.
